Dirty Little Secrets Always Come Out
by Grantx752
Summary: Mellie has a dirty little secret, and she has for many years. But what happens when the secret finally comes out, despite all of her hard work? Who will be hurt by the truth coming out, and who will benefit from it?
1. Chapter 1

"She can't know, Andrew." Mellie paced up and down the room, going absolutely crazy as so many thoughts ran through her head. "If she knows, then she's going to tip off Fitz. And Fitz most definitely can't know. I've tried so hard to hide it from him for all of these years…" She pulled out a chair and sat down, starting to feel dizzy from walking back and forth so many times, and also from her mind going at 2000 miles per hour.

Andrew let out a sigh, looking over at Mellie. "Do you have any idea how many times she's asked me? How much it hurts for me to not be able to answer her? How hard it is to come up with an excuse as to why I can't tell her? It hurts her too, Mellie." He frowned, thinking about every single time he had been asked that painful question and how painful it was for him not to be able to answer it.

Mellie nodded, understanding now that it was a difficult decision for all involved. No matter which way it went in the future, people were going to get hurt. Whether it remained a secret or the truth came out, somebody, most likely multiple people, were going to get hurt. This was going to be messy, especially with Andrew here now. That's why she had objected to him being Fitz's Vice Presidential choice in the first place. It hadn't been messy previously; she had done so well at keeping it from becoming messy. But it was going to explode in her face now, she just knew it. With Andrew here, everything was going to come out and the truth was going to come out, no matter how hard she tried to keep it from doing so.

"We need to keep it under wraps for now. You can tell her eventually, but right now it will cause too much of a mess. Fitz just got four more years, Jerry just died, and as much as I'd like to admit that I don't need her, to admit something this big, we would need Olivia Pope here to help us…" She sighed.

"Whenever you're ready, Mellie. But it's not good for her. She's going to hate us for keeping a secret like this for so long. I could care less about me, Mellie, I'm worried about her." He sighed and sat down next to her, looking at the beautiful woman in front of him. "We'll figure it out, okay? Just let me know when you're ready." He took her hand into his and softly kissed the top of it before standing up and walking to the door.

Mellie sighed. She had to stop him. He was guilt-tripping her, even if he wasn't trying to. He was right. They shouldn't be selfish. They should tell her. They needed to tell her. But there were so many other people to worry about when it came to telling the truth about this difficult situation. There were so many things that were going to come out when it came to this one simple fact. But she needed to face the music now, once and for all. There probably was a better time to do it, but it was going to eat at her now. If she had to sit back and think about it, think about the pros and the cons of telling the truth, then she wouldn't be able to ever do it. But she needed to. It was important that she did. She couldn't be selfish when it came to this. But she needed to do it now if she was going to do it ever. Having time to think about it and to debate was very deadly.

"Andrew, wait." Mellie stood up as he turned around, his hand on the doorknob. He raised an eyebrow and Mellie just sighed. "We'll tell her…Do you want me to be there?" It was probably better that she was there, but she had to ask. It wasn't her right to just barge in. She had to see how Andrew wanted to tackle the situation.

He nodded slowly. "Are you sure, Mellie?" He questioned, not exactly sure if she was thinking clearly. Two minutes ago, she was yelling at him, saying that they couldn't tell her, that it would cause too much of a problem.

Mellie nodded, looking down at her hands. "I'm sure."

"If you're sure, then yes, I would like you to come with." It would be better with her there. That way if there were any questions, there were two people to answer them. There would be no assumptions and no more curiosity. Anything that was asked could be answered with the two of them there. With that, there would be no more worry about Andrew not being able to answer questions, and all of the questions could finally be answered. What this held for the future was still unknown, but of course, they had to take things one at a time.

"Okay. Give me a few minutes to get changed and I'll meet you downstairs." She walked over to him and took his hand, gently squeezing it. Her stomach was turning at the thought of doing this. She had been avoiding it for 15 years. Although there wasn't a day that she didn't think about it, until now it had never been a problem. But now it was a problem. A serious problem.

She was nervous, and Andrew could tell. He frowned, squeezing her hand back. "It's okay. We can do this. We can definitely do this, Mel." Mellie nodded and let go of his hand, leaving the room before him. Andrew followed, going the opposite direction and waiting for her down by the car. His heart was racing and he was so nervous now. He couldn't believe that this was actually about to happen. He had believed that this was never going to happen, that the truth was never going to come out. But at this point, the truth coming out was almost inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked into Andrew's apartment, Mellie's stomach in knots. She hadn't been here before. Part of her had wondered what it looked like, but that wasn't her main concern at the moment. Neither was the fact that she was almost sure the press would be all over this in the morning. "First Lady at Vice President's apartment". She wasn't worried about that.

She walked inside, watching as Andrew stepped in front of her and walked down the small hallway. "Ames?" He called out as he walked. "I need to talk to you."

Within seconds, a teenage girl walked out of one of the two bedrooms in the small apartment, her dark hair pulled up in a messy bun. Mellie gasped slightly as she saw the girl. She hadn't seen her in 16 years, since she had handed her over to Andrew just hours after she was born. The teenager was the spitting image of Mellie. The hair, the eyes, the dimples. "What did I do?" She asked, her southern accent imitating the one that Mellie used to have, before she forced it out of her when Fitz started running for governor. It still showed every once in a while, but it wasn't as frequent as it should be.

The teenage girl's eyes locked with Mellie's, and it was as if immediately, she knew why Andrew had called her out here. But she didn't want to get her hopes up. She couldn't get her hopes up. Especially because how odd did it sound that the First Lady, the married First Lady, could possibly be her mother? That was the most preposterous idea that she had ever come up with in her entire life. She turned her gaze to Andrew, staying silent.

"Amy, you're going to want to sit down for this." He told her as the girl nodded, walking over and sitting down on the couch, crossing her legs and looking up at both of the adults in the room. Andrew sat next to her and Mellie sat across from them, in a chair on the other side of the coffee table. "Amelia..." Andrew sighed, glancing down at his hands before looking up at his daughter. "This is going to be a lot on you. And I apologize for springing it on you so suddenly, but I feel like you need to know. We both feel like you need to know."

Amelia knew what her father was getting at. She could tell that he was nervous. She could tell that both him and the First Lady were nervous. By the way her leg was shaking, much like Amy's did when she was nervous, she could tell that she was anxious about how everything was about to go down. "Is Mrs. Grant my mom?" Amy blurted out, and Andrew's eyes widened. It was that obvious?

He nodded slowly and Mellie bit her lip, looking at the girl. Blunt, just like her. She had clearly inherited quite a lot from her. "Yes." Andrew confirmed, letting out a small sigh. "She is, Amy."

Inside, Amelia was freaking out. Finally, she found out who her mother was. And she also knew exactly why Andrew had been so reluctant to tell her all these years. This was bad. Very bad. "How?" The teenager asked and Andrew looked at his hands. This was definitely going to be the hard part.

"Ames..." He mumbled, looking up at her. "Baby, don't take this the wrong way. I love you more than life. We both do." He was speaking on assumptions here, he had no idea how Mellie felt about Amelia. "Me and your mother," he didn't really feel right calling Mellie her mother, but he didn't really want to call her Mellie. "Some things happened when I was Lieutenant Governor and her husband was Governor...Which eventually led us down the road into a relationship, and then you came along." This sounded terrible as he was explaining it.

"I was a coward, Amelia." Mellie spoke up, looking at the girl in front of her. "I couldn't stand up to my husband and admit my affair, so I ran. I hid my pregnancy from him and from everyone but your father, and the second you were born, I handed you off and I ran. And I shouldn't have done that. I get that now that I shouldn't have done that. Back then I thought it was the best choice, for you, for your father, and for me. But it wasn't. I left my child without a mother for nearly 15 years. And that's not right. That was very selfish of me. I don't expect you to be forgiving. I just want to admit that this isn't your father's fault. All of this, leaving you alone, is my fault." She sighed, looking down at her hands. "I loved your father. Very much. I still do. It wasn't some sleazy affair between us. But when things got tough and there was a chance of Fitz finding out, I got up and I ran. And I'm sorry for that."

Amy got up, looking at Mellie. She sat down on the arm of the chair, reaching over and wrapping her arms around the woman. "It's okay." She told her, hugging her as best as she could from the position she was in. "I understand. I would have done the same thing if I had been in your place." When she pulled away from the long embrace, she noticed that Mellie had tears streaming down her face. Her makeup was running as she wiped her face with her hand.

"Andrew...You've raised a pure sweetheart." Mellie smiled, rubbing her daughter's shoulder gently.

Andrew just chuckled, wiping a few tears away as he watched the love of his life and their daughter reconnect. "It's your genes there too, Mel." He told her, looking at Amy. "How do you feel now that you know, honey?"

Amy shrugged, resting her head on Mellie's shoulder. She realized that she was already getting a little too close too quick, but wouldn't anyone who had finally found out who their mother was after 14 years? "Relieved. I was worried. Having to wonder about who she was, if she was alive...It left my mind open to just about anything. But this is helpful. It's good to finally know who she is."

Andrew nodding, holding out his arms toward his daughter. "Come here." He told her, watching as she got up and walked over toward him. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. "Are you happy, Ames?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"I am." She told him, smiling at him as she pulled away.

"Good. That's all that matters." He grinned, watching as Mellie stood up and walked over to them, sitting down next to them. Both her and Andrew pulled Amelia into their arms, holding her in a family embrace. As they did, Andrew couldn't help but feel bad, knowing that this wasn't how it was going to be. Mellie was going to go back to the White House and Amy would go months without seeing her, and they would go right back to where they were before. But for tonight, he just had to be grateful that Mellie stood up and took responsibility: that she came over and acted like a parent for the first time in 14 years.

The three of them sat on the couch and watched a movie until Amy fell asleep cuddled up to both of them. Andrew looked at her and smiled before looking up at Mellie. "Thank you." He said simply, and she just nodded.

"Don't thank me. I'm glad I did it. You can tell how absolutely happy she was about it and that was nice...Seeing her like that. Seeing her in general was nice." She smiled down at the teenager. "I just can't believe I went 16 years without seeing my own daughter..." She sighed and Andrew could tell that she was feeling guilty.

He reached over and rubbed her back, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, Mellie. You're stepping up now and that's all that matters. Just make sure you're as active in her life now as you can be."

"I will be." Mellie nodded and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I should probably go. It's getting late."

Andrew just nodded, watching as she got up. "Bring her with you to work tomorrow. She can come hang out with me. We'll have to tell Fitz eventually, but we'll give her some drama free time for now." She smiled at Andrew and left the apartment. Andrew looked down at Amy and smiled, rubbing her back. He was happy. For her, for Mellie, and for their wanna-be family that hopefully, they would eventually be.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flashback: 1999**_

_She had been avoiding him. She had purposely been avoiding Andrew, because she knew that at some point, she was going to have to tell him, and that was going to be one of the most difficult things she had ever done in her entire life. But it was unavoidable, and she knew that. As she was quickly trying to travel through the hallway to her son's room, she looked up and nearly ran into the one person that she had been trying to stay away from. She let out a sigh and Andrew pulled her into his arms, holding her close to him. "Mellie…" He whispered, leaning down and kissing her head, taking in the scent from her hair. "I miss you." Andrew told her, frowning as Mellie struggled to break away from his embrace._

_Once she finally did, Andrew looked at her, his face full of confusion. "Mellie, what's wrong?" He questioned, wondering why now, all of a sudden, she didn't want him to touch her. What had he done wrong? Mellie didn't say a word to him, just took his hand into hers and ushered him into a room nearby. What the hell was going on? Andrew wondered to himself as Mellie closed the door, pressing her back against the hard wood. The next good look he got of her, she was in tears._

_"Honey, what's wrong?" Andrew asked, walking closer to her and pulling her into his arms once more. But this time, luckily, she didn't struggle to get away. This time, she just fell into his embrace and cried, her face in his chest. He rubbed her back softly, quietly shushing her as she drenched his shirt in her tears. However, he didn't mind one bit. "It's okay…" He told her, not knowing exactly why she was crying, but still just trying to soothe her. It was the best thing to do right now when she was like this._

_Minutes later, Mellie pulled away from him, but didn't step back. She wiped the tears from her eyes with her hand, taking a deep breath as she dreaded saying those words. But she needed to. After that episode, she needed to tell him what was wrong, what was bothering her. "Andrew…" She whispered, her voice almost inaudible. She wanted to be as quiet as possible in case there was someone walking down the hallway at that moment. "Andrew, I'm pregnant."_

_He had to double-take to fully understand what she was saying to him. She was pregnant? But why was she telling him? Then it finally hit him. He knew that she had not been intimate with Fitz, not in a long time. She had guaranteed him of that. Her sex life with Fitz was over for the most part, except for an occasional drunk quickie, such as the one that resulted in her and Fitz's youngest child, Karen. "Wait…You're pregnant?" He asked, mainly to ensure that he had heard her correctly. Mellie nodded slowly, tears once again falling down her face._

_"It's yours, Andrew…" She told him quietly, and once again, he held her in his arms. "What are we doing to do?" Mellie cried, sounding much like a pregnant teenager, who was afraid of what her daddy would do to her when she dropped the big news. But it was so much different than that. She was married, but not to the man that had gotten her pregnant, not to the man who was fathering the bastard child that she was carrying. To her, this was much worse than an unplanned teen pregnancy that was a result of a drunken night in the back of her father's pickup drunk. This was so much worse. You couldn't get much worse than this, especially when your husband was governor of California, and your baby's father was lieutenant governor. _

_Andrew held her close, planting a small kiss on the top of her head. She seemed so tiny and so helpless in his arms. She was broken and she was falling apart, and he wanted so badly to fix it, to piece her back together again. But he couldn't. He didn't have the right to. And even now, when she was crying in his arms, he couldn't think of a damn thing in the world that would help. "What do you want to do, Mel?" He asked, realizing how stupid the words sounded once they had actually come out of his mouth. God, they sounded so stupid. _

_"I-I don't know…" She responded, her voice shaky as she tried to tame the thoughts that were running through her head. She had a pounding headache, and she wasn't sure if it was from her mind racing or from the crying. However, it was most likely a combination of the two. She sighed to herself as she pressed her cheek against Andrew's chest. "We need to hide it from Fitz…If we can do it throughout the entire pregnancy, that would be fantastic…" _

_Andrew raised an eyebrow, looking down at the brunette like she was absolutely insane. "Mellie, how in the hell do you expect to do that?" He questioned, watching as she pulled away from him, turning to the side as she stood in front of him. _

_"How pregnant do you think I am?" Mellie asked and Andrew shrugged as he thought about it._

_She was barely showing at the moment. He couldn't even make out a visible bump through her clothing. "A few weeks, maybe?" He suggested, and Mellie let out a loud laugh as she shook her head._

_"Five months, Andrew." Mellie told him, watching as his mouth dropped. She raised her shirt, and immediately, Andrew could tell that she wasn't lying. Without her baggy shirt covering her, she had a round, plump belly. Not too big, of course, she still had four more months to go. But with her stomach bare, it was obvious that she was indeed five months pregnant. "I don't have sex with him, Andrew. I don't get naked in front of him, I don't shower or change my clothes in front of him. As long as every time he sees me I have clothing on, then we will be fine. I've hid it for four months now." _

_"How come I haven't noticed?" Andrew questioned, trying to remember how her stomach had looked every time he had seen her naked for the past five months. He struggled to realize how he hadn't noticed before._

_Mellie pulled her shirt back down before looking up at him. "I've been careful, Andrew. Of course, I didn't start getting big until recently…But when we've had sex recently, it's usually been a quickie with me bent over your desk. I don't take off my shirt and you don't see my stomach. I did that on purpose. I didn't want to tell you just yet." She sighed and Andrew nodded._

_"What're we going to do once the baby is born, Mellie? Hide it in a cupboard like they do in Harry Potter?" He was honestly curious. She had had months to think about it, and she was a very thorough person. What exactly did she have in mind?_

_"I was hoping you'd want to take it…" Mellie looked at her hands, frowning to herself. "I hate to say it but I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet and I don't think I'll be finding out until I give birth. But I was hoping that you'd take the baby…When it comes up, maybe say that one of your ex-girlfriends just handed her off to you and left? Or something of the sort?" She sighed, returning her gaze to Andrew, who just nodded. _

_"I will take the baby. I want our baby. I understand that you can't keep it or be active in its life and believe me, it hurts me to think that you won't be in their life…But you have hopes and dreams and goals that cannot be followed through with if this baby isn't kept a secret. I love you, Mellie, and I hate seeing you hurt. So if you think this is what needs to be done, if you think this is what you want to do, then I will support you and stand by you 110%." _

_Mellie nodded, walking over to him and softly kissing his lips. "Thank you, Andrew." She told him, watching curiously as he dropped to his knees and pulled her blouse up. "Andrew, no." Mellie protested, but he already had his lips on her stomach._

_"I love you." He whispered to her belly, rubbing it gently. He was already in love with this child, their child that was made with love. He felt like a schmuck for it, but then again, he already felt like a father. A proud, happy father._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been super busy with school recently. I'm working hard to do at least my next chapter of I'm Yours today, (If you haven't read it, go check it out!) and hopefully another chapter here. Reviews, good or bad, are always welcome. Enjoy!**_

"Who's this?" Fitz asked as he walked into Mellie's office. He looked at the teenager who was sitting next to Mellie, watching as the First Lady worked on a few things.

What're the chances? Fitz never comes in her office. What're the chances that he decides to come 'visit' her when she has Amy with her? "Fitz, you really don't recognize her? It's been that long?" She suggested, knowing that Fitz had seen the girl more recently than she had. After handing her off to Andrew, she did everything in her power to avoid her. Fitz, of course, hadn't actually noticed.

Fitz looked more closely at her, his eyes widening once he realized who she was. "Amy!?" He exclaimed, shaking his head. "My God, you got so big!" He walked over to her and she stood up, hugging him. "You're almost taller than me, kiddo."

Amelia laughed, smiling up at him. It was awkward now, that she knew that Mellie was her mother and that her 'Uncle Fitz' was really her step-father, but she couldn't let on to that. She had to work hard to keep the secret, just as Mellie and Andrew had for the past 17 years. She hadn't seen Fitz in person since she was a toddler, but she'd seen him on television and she had seen him walk by a few times when she was spending time with her dad, before Fitz had won his second term.

"Why didn't you come see me? I would've made some time if I'd known you were here today." Fitz told her, looking visibly hurt.

"Sorry, Uncle Fitz. I assumed you were busy. I wanted to spend some time with Aunt Mellie." Amy admitted, and Mellie flinched slightly when she heard her daughter call her 'Aunt Mellie'. It was motherly instinct, now that she had met the girl and had spent some time with her. She wanted to tell the truth. She wanted to be able to accept Amy as her own and to be able to tell everyone that she was her child, but that was definitely not an option. Mellie wanted her own political career once Fitz's was over, and that would not be possible if the American people were aware that she had a child as a result of an affair with the Vice President. She couldn't tell the truth.

And that killed her. That physically pained her because she knew how much that would hurt Amy, how much Amy would have to, and had already, sacrificed because of this secret. She hated putting her daughter in that position because she was selfish and she wanted a political career. But as much as she hated it, she knew that Amy would have absolutely no problem with it. Amy already adored her mother. And it was clear that she would do everything in her power to protect this secret, to protect the relationship that she had with her mother, to protect her mother's image.

Fitz nodded. "Well, come see me sometime when you're not busy, okay? We can play tennis or something. Whatever you want." He smiled at his niece. "I'll make time for you, okay?" He kissed the top of Amy's forehead and looked up at Mellie. "We'll talk later." He told her before leaving her office.

Mellie let out a sigh of relief, and Amy looked up at her. "You okay?" She asked and Mellie just nodded. It was odd, seeing Fitz smiling. It had been a while since she had seen him smile at something that had absolutely nothing to do with Olivia. She had actually forgotten that Fitz ever smiled at anything that didn't have to do with Olivia. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it.

"I'm okay, honey." Mellie told her, giving her a small smile. Amy nodded and sat down next to her. Mellie sensed the anxiety in her child's quick change in attitude, so she pulled the girl into her lap and tickled her. Amy giggled, trying to get away from her mother.

"Mommy stop!" Amy begged, shaking her head as she kicked her feet. Mellie smiled to herself, continuing to tickle the girl. It warmed her heart to hear her daughter calling her mommy. She hadn't been called mommy in so many years, not even by her sweet Teddy. He called her momma. Which wasn't that much different now that she thought about it, but she really liked being called mommy, especially by Amy. It meant a lot coming from her.

Amelia kept trying to get away, her giggles turning to laughter as she continued to kick her feet. "Seriously, stop, mommy!" She begged and Mellie did, the two of them stopping dead in their tracks when they noticed someone standing in the middle of Mellie's office.

Luckily for both of them, it was Andrew. "I'm glad you two are bonding." Andrew told them, smiling as he watched his daughter and her mother. It melted his heart to see the two of them getting along like that, especially since it hadn't even been 24 hours since Amy knew that Mellie was her mother. It was obvious that their relationship was only going to get stronger, and Andrew absolutely loved the thought of that.

"You scared me half to death, Andrew!" Mellie scolded, but Andrew noticed that obviously it didn't phase her too much, considering that their daughter was still on Mellie's lap.

Andrew apologized and Amy got up, walking over and playfully smacking her father's arm. "Warn us next time." She told him before going back and leaning against Mellie's desk.

"Sorry." He apologized again and both girls just nodded. "I just wanted to see you two together. And when I came in and you were both getting along so well, I didn't want to interrupt." Of course, Mellie and Amy understood and let it slide. But only this one time.

"Do you two want to go get lunch? It's getting to be about that time." Andrew suggested, and both girls suddenly realized how hungry they were. They nodded their heads and got up, following Andrew out of the East Wing. Of course it was risky to be going to lunch between the three of them, as someone might notice the obvious resemblance between Mellie and Amy, but they weren't too worried about it. Especially since in the last 16 years, Fitz hadn't even noticed the resemblance between his wife, and Andrew's motherless child. It wasn't one of their main concerns, especially not right now. At the moment, they just wanted to spend some time as a family. It was the least that they could do for Amy. Amy wasn't aware of Andrew and Mellie's current relationship, but at the moment, the least she knew, the better. The truth would come out eventually, whether for good, or for bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Fitz was out of the country for the weekend, and Mellie and Amy were taking full advantage of his absence. They had planned a sleepover in the residence with baby Teddy, and as Mellie was finishing up in her office, she glanced down at her phone and smiled at the picture she had just gotten. It was a selfie of Amy and Teddy, sitting in Mellie's bed and waiting for their mother. Of course, they hadn't told Teddy that Amy was his sister, but he loved her to pieces no matter who she was. She was at the White House frequently, using the excuse of wanting to be with her father while he worked, so that she could see her mother and younger brother.

Mellie hurried up to the residence, stopping by the kitchen to tell them to make popcorn and bring drinks up in half an hour. She walked into her room and said hi to her children before going into the bathroom and taking a shower. While she showered, Amy played on the floor with Teddy, waiting for Mellie so that they could start the movie. Neither of them had noticed Andrew walk in until he spoke. "Where's momma?" He asked, not realizing that he had said that in front of Teddy. Luckily, the little boy hadn't even noticed.

"Mellie's in the shower." Amy told him, slyly scolding him for letting his guard down. Teddy may be young, but that little boy was smarter than he let on. Andrew nodded and kissed his daughter's head before going into the bathroom. Amy raised an eyebrow as she watched him, but shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

Even after Andrew came out, she hadn't thought anything. It wasn't until he leaned down to kiss her that she noticed. "Ew, daddy. Your hair is getting me all wet." Her mouth dropped when she finally understood. "Your hair is wet..." She whispered, looking up at Andrew. "Were you just in the shower with her?"

"Damn it..." Andrew whispered, sighing to himself. "Ames..." He kneeled down and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking..."

"You weren't thinking about having sex with her or you weren't thinking about your wet hair?"

"Amelia, watch your mouth..." Andrew frowned. "Our relationship is odd, Amy...We can't be together. She's with Fitz and she can't divorce him now. Not with me as the VP. That would just look really bad. And when it comes out that you're Mellie's daughter...it's going to be even worse." He sighed. "Baby, I'm sorry. I know this is hard on you." Andrew pulled his daughter into his arms and held her as Mellie came out and went into the closet. He looked back at her for a second before looking back down at Amy. "We'll figure something out, princess."

"And I'm sorry. I had no plans of getting in the shower with her when I went in there...I just wanted to talk to her but then it happened..."

Amy shook her head. "Ew, dad, I know. I get it. Just tell me you used protection so another me doesn't grace you with their presence in nine months."

"Ha. Ha." Andrew ruffled his daughter's hair. "We're significantly more careful now than we were, little one. One of you is enough." He teased, smiling at her. "Even if we do love you more than life itself. We would like to save our love for just one of you."

Amy smiled. "Thanks daddy. Even though I know you don't mean one word of it."

"Of course I do!" He argued and Amy just smiled.

"I know, daddy."

Mellie got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and came back out, looking at the two of them. "My hair's wet." Andrew told her, and she just nodded. "We need to figure something out, Mel...I know we both have stuff on the line but she shouldn't have to go through this. She doesn't deserve this." Mellie nodded. She knew that. She knew that more than anything. She hated to be reminded of it, but she knew.

"I know.." She mumbled, sighing to herself. "We'll talk, okay?" She told him and he nodded, glancing at Amy. Amy pulled Teddy into her lap and covered his eyes.

"Go." She told Andrew and Mellie and they laughed, smiling as they kissed one another. Andrew stole one more quick kiss before saying goodbye to them both and leaving.

"You're contributing to this?" Mellie asked her daughter, raising an eyebrow. Amy smiled and nodded, laughing as Teddy struggled to get away. After a few seconds, he huffed loudly and gave up. Amy kissed his head and picked him up, putting him on the bed and laying next to him. She turned on Cars and Mellie got their food from the chef before coming back and laying with them. The three of them watched the movie and it wasn't long before both of Mellie's kids were sleeping, curled up close of their mother.

She smiled to herself as she thought. Andrew was right. She needed to figure out how to get the secret out. She would have to start by telling Fitz. That was doing to be difficult as hell, but it needed to be done. It needed to be done for her daughter. And it was the first step. She decided to tell him when he got back, and she laid down, snuggling with her son and daughter and slowly falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fitz? Do you have a moment?" Mellie asked as she walked into the Oval Office, taking a deep breath. She didn't know exactly how she was going to tell him this or how he was going to react once she told him.

Fitz looked up and nodded when he saw his wife. "Sure. I don't have too long though. I have a meeting in half an hour."

"Good..That will probably be a good amount of time." She walked over to him and let out a sigh. "Fitz..."

Fitz looked up at Mellie, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't sure exactly what to expect, and he was anxious to hear what she had to say.

"It's about Amy." She told him, sucking in a breath. "Have you...have you happened to notice the resemblance between the two of us?"

Fitz was shocked by Mellie's question. He had, maybe a few times. Especially recently. But he had brushed it off. There was no reason for the resemblance. It was just a coincidence. "Yes. A few times, actually. Mellie, where are you going with this?"

It was time. This was it. "Fitz, Amy's my daughter...Mine and Andrew's daughter. After I had Karen...I got pregnant again. With Andrew's baby...And I hid it as best as I could. Baggy clothes, a trip right before I went into labor...And I handed her over to Andrew the second that I had her."

"Why are you telling me this?" Fitz asked, unsure of how he felt at the moment. Was it anger? Sadness? Betrayal? It was kind of a mixture of every emotion possible. "Why are you telling me this 16 years later?"

"Because she knows. She knows now. Andrew and I told her. I didn't think it was ever going to be an issue again. But it became an issue again when you invited Andrew to become your Vice President. And I have enough respect left for you that I didn't want you finding out by walking into my office and hearing her call me mommy. I wanted to tell you myself because you deserve that much."

"I've been feeling guilty...for all of these years, I've been feeling guilty because I believed that I had cheated on you first. I believed that I was the terrible person because I has sex with Olivia Pope and you had had sex with Andrew years before that? And you had had another child that you kept from me? One that I believed was my niece?"

"Fitz..."

"No. I believed that I was the terrible one, that I was the one who broke us. And it was you all along."

"That's absolutely ridiculous. It wasn't me. You had absolutely no idea what was going on. You had absolutely no clue that I had slept with Andrew or that I was pregnant. It was not me. As far as either of us are concerned, you cheated first. You were the one that broke us. I may have been the one that pushed you away sexually, but I am not the one that broke our marriage. I will take responsibility for pushing you away and for Amy. But I will not take responsibility for any more than that."

"You really think that just because I didn't know about it, it's different? Just because I wasn't aware that you were screwing Andrew under my nose, it's any less terrible and degrading?" He shook his head. "We are done, Mellie. This is it. We are completely and utterly done. After this term is over, I never want to see your face again."

"It is different. It's completely different." Mellie watched him. "Fine. But you have nothing. You don't even have your precious Olivia anymore. At least I get to be the mother of an amazing daughter. I get Andrew. I get to be free from the chains that I have been attached to for years. I get to get out. You get nothing. You get to drown yourself in scotch and you get a daughter that hates you, and a son that barely knows who you are. You don't win, Fitz. You never will."

Mellie turned on her heels and left the room, going to find Teddy. He was sitting on the floor of his room, playing superheroes with Amy. "Hey, buddy. Can momma talk to you for a second?" Mellie asked as she sat down next to him, pulling him into her lap. Teddy nodded and Mellie kissed his head. "I'm gonna tell you a secret, but you can't tell anyone, okay?" She leaned down so she was close to his ear.

"You see Amy?" She pointed at her daughter and Teddy nodded. "That's your big sissy."

Teddy looked up at Mellie. "Shes is?"

Mellie nodded and kissed Teddy's head. "Yes baby. She is. She's your big sissy. But only me, daddy, Amy and Uncle Andrew know. You can't tell anyone else, okay, baby?"

Teddy nodded. "Okays. Mes won't. Can sissy stays the night?" He asked.

"You'll have to ask Uncle Andrew." Mellie told him, sighing as she realized how confusing this must be for her poor son. For both of her children. At least Amy was a bit older and could be told everything. Teddy on the other hand couldn't be told everything, as he wouldn't understand it. And Mellie felt terrible about that. She felt terrible about the entire situation overall.

"I'll come back and see you both in a bit. I have some work to do." Mellie kissed both kids' heads and went back to her office. Her head was spinning as she finally comprehended that she had told Fitz. She couldn't believe that she had actually had the nerve to tell him. She had to go tell Andrew.

Mellie went to his office, noticing that he was on the phone when she came in, so she just sat down and waited. Once he got off the phone, Andrew looked at her with a confused look on his face. Before he had a chance to say anything, Mellie spoke. "I told Fitz."

His look of confusion disappeared. "That explains it."

Mellie raised an eyebrow. "That explains what?"

"Why Teddy just called me to ask if his sissy could spend the night."

She nodded. "I told Fitz and then I told Teddy...he promised not to say anything."

"You trust your two year old to keep a secret? Oh, Mel..." Andrew shook his head, smiling as he walked toward her. "I can't believe you told him...it's our first step." He wrapped his arms around her and Mellie nodded.

"It's our first step."

"How did it go?" He asked.

Mellie shrugged. "Not well. But about as well as can be expected. He told me he never wanted to see my face again after this term is over. Which is ironic, considering that basically all I told him was that I cheated on him. Which he knew. And he did the same damn thing to me. So yes, I get his frustration but he overreacted extremely. We are both at fault for not upkeeping our vows. It doesn't matter who did it first."

Andrew nodded and kissed her head. "It'll all work out, Mel. I promise. We'll wait a while to discuss with him on how we should tell the public..."

She nodded. "We will figure it out. We always do, don't we?"

"We do." He smiled and held her close to him. He couldn't help but be happy that the truth was beginning to come out. And neither could Mellie.


End file.
